Vikings: La isla del venado blanco
by Nutua
Summary: Las preocupaciones de un líder residen en su pueblo, en su mujer y en su linaje. Cuando uno de estos pilares se ve destrozado por la guerra, un líder debe tomar decisiones, algunas de ellas, lejos de la alcance de los hombres. Un líder que pone la mirada en el cielo y pide ayuda a los dioses. La aventura que lo inició todo, la historia que marcará a un muy joven Ragnar.
1. Prólogo: El tormento de un líder

**Prólogo – El tormento de un líder**

El vidente rebuscó entre varios tocones que tenía detrás de donde estaba sentado, a primera vista parecían leños sin más que muy bien podrían valer para prender una fogata pero no, no eran simples trozos de madera. Lo que el vidente guardaba tras de sí eran profecías, algunos decían que importantes eventos que había visto sobre el Ragnarök, otros que eran maldiciones que tenía preparadas. El caso es que nadie sabía con certeza qué tenían grabado esos pequeños maderos.

Haraldson nunca había confiado especialmente en el vidente aunque siempre había adivinado todo lo que él le había preguntado. El carácter escéptico del earl era lo que le había hecho llegar hasta su posición y ni aunque predijese el mismo día del juicio final iba a confiar un ápice más en el hechicero que tenía delante de sus ojos. Ni su aspecto ni el olor de esa choza hedionda ayudaban a que Haraldson ni nadie de su familia confiase en el vidente, aun así, ahí estaba. Sentado. Esperando a que aquel ser encontrase su maldito tocón.

El vidente no parecía saber muy bien lo que buscaba pero tras apartar un montón de humeantes velas ya consumidas, ahí estaba – el grabado con la profecía que el impaciente earl quería.

-Es una antigua profecía, muchacho… - era raro ver al vidente desconfiando de sus propios artilugios.

-No tengo todo el día, demonio – enfurecido, el vidente había colmado la paciencia del earl; Valhalla no esperaba por los que dudaban.

El vidente desató el cordón rojo que ataba el trapo que tapaba el tocón y procedió a desenvolverlo. El trozo de madera estaba grabado hasta en su último borde.

-No pienses que otros antes de ti no intentaron encontrarlos, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú vas a tener más suerte que ellos? –los azafranados dientes del adivino se entrevieron a través de su media sonrisa. Haraldson se frotó la incipiente barba, alrededor de su boca, mientras miraba al borde del altar en el que el profeta estaba sentado.

-Nunca… -meditó- nunca he venido a pedirte consejos de guerra –la paciencia del señor llegaba a su límites- si supiera leer los versos de los Aesir entiende que no estaría sentado en tu cabaña, esperando a que te decidieses leer eso que tienes en las manos –levantó la vista y miró a lo que debían ser los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente. El adivino agarró más fuerte el tocón, nervioso por la actitud del noble. Haraldson dio un fuerte golpe en el borde del altar.

-¡Hay una partida de mis mejores hombres esperando por mis órdenes! ¿Acaso piensas que tengo tiempo para tus rituales vie… -el vidente dio un manotazo en el mismo sitio donde el noble había golpeado.

-¡Recuerda frente a quién estás sentado, idiota! – golpeó nuevamente el suelo a su lado con el tocón. La rabia del earl parecía disminuir, así como la soberbia del vidente crecía a medida que el earl volvía a su sitio.

El adivino colocó el pequeño tronco frente a él, en la separación que había entre el borde del altar que separaba a vidente de lugareño. Dio un fuerte golpe y varias oleadas de polvo saltaron del objeto; el vidente bien confiaba más en sus manos que en sus ojos así que las inscripciones del grabado debían ser claras. Haraldson creía que alguien que vivía tanto tiempo encerrado en su casa sabría de memoria todos los símbolos de cada uno de sus grabados, pero parecía ser que no. El noble arqueó una ceja, expectante por lo que el vidente fuese a decir.

El profeta comenzó a manosear el tocón, buscando el significado que los propios Aesir habían grabado en la naturaleza, en árboles y a veces en piedras y en el propio hierro. Grabados hechos por los mensajeros de los dioses o en algunos casos decían que por las propias glorias de Asgard. Volvió a poner el tocón en posición horizontal en el mismo sitio en el que lo había intentado leer. Se levantó y se metió en la espesura de su caseta. « ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?» se preguntaba el earl volviendo a recolocarse en su sitio, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de impaciencia.

Haraldson levantó la cabeza y el adivino estaba de vuelta con una zarza sin llamas pero aún encendida. Se sentó en su sitio otra vez y frotó la zarza contra un montón de hojas y flores secas que tenía sobre un estante que parecía hecho de barro o de piedra. El noble se frotó los ojos, el pequeño habitáculo estaba siendo invadido por el olor de las hierbas secas que ahora ardían lentamente. La casucha del adivino ahora tenía un ambiente pesado, el olor a suciedad ya no se percibía, estaba tapado por la mezcolanza de olores. El cóctel de hierbajos parecía calmar los sentidos del earl así como los del propio adivino que volvía a estar en su trono, sujetando el tocón en vertical entre sus envejecidas manos. El profeta miró al techo de la cabaña, Haraldson estaba en silencio. El ritmo en el que tocaba el tronco empezó a acelerar así como el volumen del murmullo, que igualmente era incomprensible para el earl. De repente, las palabras eran claras, Haraldson podía discernirlas en su propia mente, como si pudiese tocarlas incluso con las manos:

_«… pues el camino al Valhalla es peligroso para aquellos que carecen del valor en batalla. La muerte es el camino, y Odín su rostro. Su mano en oro brocada fuerte agarra al canalla, y al guerrero, a limpiar su camino tortuoso. Mas lo que ocurra con los desamparados, de su brazo quedan desatendidos, así como del regalo de Mímir; solos, abandonados. El granjero de Samsoe es la excepción, que corriendo cual venado, al Valhalla entró, pues sus pies, de oro brocados, estaban cubiertos por Helskòr…»_

El vidente dio fin a su recital y agachó la cabeza, mirando a los grabados. Haraldson estaba absorto, invadido por sus pensamientos «Samsoe, Samsoe, Samsoe…» La palabra estaba fijada en su mente. Haraldson cogió el tocón de las manos del profeta en un violento arrebato y se levantó, vencido por las prisas. Dejó atrás al vidente y abrió de un fuerte barrido la piel que hacía de puerta de entrada a la choza del seidman. Miró a los muchachos que estaban esperando a varios metros de la entrada, rodeando una pequeña hoguera. Ya era de noche. Sus ojos parecían los de un lobo asustado, preguntándose si podría de una vez dar fin a su maldición, si habría encontrado la solución. Apretó el leño fuertemente agarrado en su puño y, de igual manera, su mandíbula se tensó, sus dientes se oprimieron. Víctima de su primer impulso Haraldson gritó al abismo de las estrellas, apoderado por la rabia de verse maldito y por la liberación de poder encontrar una salida a sus pesadillas.

Todos los muchachos alrededor de la hoguera miraron perplejos a su señor excepto uno de ellos. El muchacho, aparentemente más joven que los demás, se giró lentamente y vio a su earl mirando al cielo. No pudo evitar la media sonrisa en su cara. Ragnar sabía que mañana a primera hora saldría su partida en búsqueda de la ansiada reliquia de su líder.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** El prólogo es algo más flojo, es un entrante de lo que está por venir. Funciona a modo de fondo de la historia pero lo fuerte comienza a partir del siguiente capítulo que os recomiendo encarecidamente que leais :D


	2. Capítulo I: Lagartos sobre el ermitaño

**Capítulo I – Lagartos sobre el ermitaño**

El muchacho cogió la rana verde por una de sus finas y delicadas patas y la sacudió en frente de sus brillantes ojos. Cuando la pequeña rana posó la vista fijamente en el muchacho, intentó zafarse de las que bajo su perspectiva serían unas monstruosas garras. El chico sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron aún más. Soltó la rana desde la altura en la que la tenía agarrada y al golpear el frío suelo comenzó a brincar hasta perderse de vista bajo las hojas de unos helechos. El chaval se agachó para ver por dónde se había ido la rana pero debido a la tranquilidad que le gobernaba en ese momento, seguramente la rana ya se encontrase en el río más próximo.

Miró a su derecha. El sonido de unas torpes y robustas pisadas llegó a sus oídos. Se agazapó entre unas frondosas ramas de lo que debía ser un pino joven, lo que tenía más cerca de su posición. El pino era pequeño, pero sus ramas eran suficientemente espesas como para cubrir a alguien no muy pesado entre ellas. El chico decidió subirse a un par de finas ramas para llegar a la parte en la que el follaje era más espeso. Apartó una de las pequeñas piñas y miró hacia abajo. Los arbustos se movían, las grandes hojas, bañadas por el rocío se tambaleaban como un perro cuando se sacude para quitarse el agua de encima.

La bestia se dio a conocer. Precisamente, un perro con pintas de lobo se asomó a través de las hojas y, con torpes pasos, llegó al lugar donde el chico había estado agachado viendo a la rana. Olisqueó su rastro y escarbó un poco la húmeda tierra. Una de las ramas crujió por el peso del muchacho, alertando su posición al animal que estaba bajo sus pies. El perro miró hacia arriba con la lengua fuera y movió la cola.

- Cualquiera te asusta a ti, Freki –dijo el muchacho saltando del árbol y cayendo al lado del perro. El golpe fue insonoro; la tierra estaba mullida por la humedad del ambiente. El chico le pasó la mano al perro por la cabeza y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la palmada de su amo- ¿a quién buscabas, chico? Vámonos a casa que es hora de hacer algo de comer… -el muchacho sonrió y cogió de los gordos mofletes al can que gimió con un sonido grave, muy natural viniendo del animal. Freki era el perro que siempre acompañaba al muchacho… Es decir, siempre que Freki estuviese despierto. El animal era de naturaleza dormilona y perezosa aunque en la misma cantidad era fiel y cariñoso con su dueño y con los escasos visitantes que de vez en cuando veía en la isla.

Las brasas aún estaban encendidas, a pesar de la humedad que hacía ese día, mantenían la cabaña caliente y lista para hacer cualquier potingue que se pudiese considerar comida. El joven tenía claro que no es que fuese el mejor cocinero de la isla, más bien, si en la isla hubiese un poblado de cien personas, él probablemente no estaría cocinando para nadie de ese centenar… Para él su propia comida estaba sabrosa; ingredientes del bosque, carne y pescado frescos, infusiones de plantas, hacía algún que otro mejunje raro pero nunca comía cosas en mal estado.

Puso un caldero de cobre sobre las brasas y cogió un rudimentario fuelle que él mismo había hecho. En verdad el fuelle no había por dónde cogerlo, había sido el resultado de una apuesta que hizo con su último visitante; el muchacho dependía mucho de las "llamadas" y le habían llamado «el inútil ermitaño que necesitaba ayuda de los dioses hasta para lavarse detrás de las orejas». En un arrebato, provocado por su mal temperamento, el chico había ideado la manera de diseñar un fuelle casero con piel de oveja y madera tallada por él mismo (ciertamente era bastante bueno tallando madera), la boquilla del fuelle la había hecho tensando las partes más duras del pellejo de la oveja y atándolo con cuerda de redes de pescador. La verdad era que el fuelle era un tanto inútil, chirriaba al uso y el aire se escapaba por los huecos de piel, mal fijados en la madera…

- Por-Por favor… -dijo el chico cerrando los ojos- lo sé, lo sé, se supone que debería intentar llamaros menos, pero… -miró el fuelle e hizo una mueca de desesperación.

Las brasas empezaron a brillar con más fuerza, pronto su fulgor se tornaría en un tierno y dulce fuego que acariciaba la oscurecida base de cobre de la cacerola. El muchacho echó un batiburrillo de ingredientes frescos, recién cogidos esa misma mañana, al recipiente y al poco tiempo, el caldo, que había cogido un color entre amarillo y marrón, comenzó a soltar pequeñas burbujitas. El joven cogió un criollo de la mesa de cocinar y se lo echó a Freki que estaba ansioso por comer. Las horas de comidas no funcionaban con el perro, él estaba siempre hambriento o sino, durmiendo.

Mientras la comida se hacía, el muchacho cogió un cuenco en el que había cenizas y colocó varias hojas y flores secas. Con unas pinzas de hierro agarró una de las brasas bajo la cacerola y la restregó por el cuenco, cuyas flores empezaron a soltar un denso pero delicado humo. Volvió a colocar la brasa en su sitio y acercó el cuenco a una zona reservada de la cabaña, allí tenía pequeños tótems de madera –cada uno de un árbol distinto- que él mismo había tallado con formas de los dioses. Había tres tótems en total. El primero y el segundo tenían cenizas recientes, pero el tercero estaba vacío. El muchacho posó el cuenco con las hojas encendidas frente al tercer tótem. Este tenía grabadas dos serpientes muy unidas entre sí, sujetas por un hombre. No, no por un hombre: éste era el tótem de un dios. El muchacho tocó con una mano el tótem y apoyó su frente en los nudillos, después, murmuró unas palabras.

El olor ya invadía toda la cabaña, incluso se apoderaba del delicado pero intenso olor de las hierbas encendidas: la comida estaba lista. El muchacho se impulsó y de un salto pasó de estar de rodillas frente al tótem a estar de pie frente a la cacerola, su hambre a veces era comparable a la de su compañero de cabaña. Llenó un cuenco hondo de madera hasta arriba de estofado, se salía por los bordes. Freki se había levantado y seguía el rastro de gotas de estofado que le iban cayendo al muchacho de camino a la mesa.

Tan pronto como cargó la primera cuchara, un destello oscuro entró por un hueco de la cabaña y se enganchó a la barra de hierro que sujetaba la cacerola. El joven suspiró. De repente, una serie de fuertes ruidos llenó la habitación.

- ¡¿Por qué no esperas a que se enfríe?! – dijo el muchacho con la boca cargada de patatas asadas. El destello esta vez se apoyó sobre la cabeza del chico y tiró de sus cabellos plateados con fuerza- ¡AY, AY, AY! ¡Suelta! ¡Suéltame! – Freki movía la cola justo a su lado, también quería jugar. Con un movimiento rápido, el chico agarró al pájaro y lo posó en la mesa; le pasó el cuenco al animal y se fue a llenar otro para él.

- Eres un cuervo, deberías de poder cazar… no sé, ¿bayas? ¿carroña? Horik está siempre montando jaleo, ¿por qué no te vas con unos amigos a volar un poco por su zona? – el muchacho se sentó junto al cuervo, este había dejado de comer y le miraba fijamente- Fjorgyn nunca dijo que debía alimentar a sus mascotas eh…

El cuervo volvió a alzar la vista y cruzaron miradas. El muchacho se puso serio.

-¿Traes algo? –dijo impetuoso con los bordes de la boca llenos de caldo- ¡enséñamelo! ¡enséñamelo! –irrumpió el muchacho poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. El cuervo dio un fuerte graznido. Éste, inteligente, sabía que el muchacho lo necesitaba a él más que él al muchacho, además, a los mensajeros del aire ningún chiquillo les ordenaba nada.

-Seguramente sea otra partida de imbéciles que vienen a buscar historias y mitos que contar a sus chavales, ni de ocho coces los espantaré de una vez por todas –el muchacho suspiró. El cuervo estaba cogiendo un trozo de zanahoria que quedaba en el cuenco. Justo cuando la tragó miró al muchacho que aún seguía esperando sus noticias y entonces, de un golpe de alas, se perdió entre las oscuras vigas de la cabaña.

El muchacho pensó que el cuervo se había ido ofendido pero no era así. Del techo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de ceniza, negra como el carbón. Los copos aumentaban cada vez más y más de tamaño y cuando tocaban el suelo desaparecían. Los copos comenzaron a tomar formas, formas alargadas y finas, formas terminadas en punta en un extremo pero redondeadas en el otro. Los copos ya no eran motas de ceniza, eran plumas negras que caían sin cesar del techo. El muchacho se levantó y extendió los brazos como hacía siempre el primer día de nieve. Las plumas no tocaban sus manos, las esquivaban. Intentó coger algunas pero, como llevadas por una ligera brisa, se escapaban de sus intenciones. El muchacho empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, giraba y giraba hasta que pequeños flashes interrumpieron su visión de la cabaña. Los flashes eran como si alguien le golpease con una maza de piedra en los ojos, fuertes oleadas de imágenes sobre lugares, eventos, sitios y personas que no conocía. El muchacho gruñó. No podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en esos sitios pero sí veía cosas e incluso sentía el tacto de alguien. De repente, sus ojos azules brillaron como una aurora boreal y vio a un joven de piel morena frente a él, sentía sus manos callosas tocándole. De pronto, la imagen del chaval comenzó a romperse como un espejo, se difuminaba en pequeños trozos irregulares y se perdió en la mente del joven. Un sonido lejano acompañaba a la visión de total oscuridad. El sonido empezó a hacerse más fuerte y más audible, un sonido familiar, graznidos de… una bandada… ¿gaviotas? ¿cuervos? Aún no se distinguía bien. El joven se apretó los oídos, no quería oír más. Alzó la vista y el sonido dejó paso a una imagen.

Nubes, agua, oleaje. Sobrevolaba una gran extensión de mar, ahora veía lo que el cuervo había visto. Primero voló por encima de algunas nubes y para luego empezar a descender en un grácil planeo. No muy lejos de su posición se veía un pequeño punto de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. Una vela blanca rompía la oscuridad de la nave; eran visitantes, estaba claro que venían hacia la isla, ese era el mensaje del cuervo. Descendió rápidamente un poco más y llegó a acercarse al mástil, un hosco lagarto mal tallado. El viento le hizo tambalearse y con un pequeño salto se giró a la tripulación. Uno de los navegantes estaba a menos de diez pies de distancia del ave.

-Mirad, ¡un cuervo! –el barbudo hombre señaló al pájaro.

-¿En serio, Bragi? –preguntó de forma irónica un chico sentado al final del navío- la isla no está perdida en el Kattegat, tranquilo, no vamos a hacerle cosquillas a la serpiente –el joven sonrió malicioso y todos los demás se rieron del hombre de barba. El muchacho dentro del cuervo también sonrió, olvidándose de dónde estaba.

-En unas horas llegaremos a Samsoe, nos estableceremos en la playa como habíamos hablado y dos expediciones partirán en ambas direcciones de la isla desde el punto de partida. Barreremos la isla en un par de jornadas –un hombre más mayor que los dos primeros hablaba ahora, debía ser el líder. Tenía una barba del color del fuego, atada con dos anillos gordos de hierro brillante, probablemente plata envejecida- Si encontráis algo, cogedlo. Si no encontráis nada, volved a mirar, Haraldson está muy cambiado desde lo de sus hijos, tenemos que hacerlo por él –el hombre apretó los dientes y agachó la mirada.

El chico dentro del cuervo recobró la conciencia y observó a los tripulantes. No parecían pescadores, a Samsoe sólo iban pescadores y algún que otro aventurero con la cabeza llena de cuentos e historias inducidas por algún falso vidente. Uno de los hombres se levantó para mear fuera del barco y dejó ver un gran hacha atado al cinturón, además de que el barco estaba rodeado por escudos. Definitivamente, con todas esas señales estaba claro que no eran pescadores, ni tampoco un aventurero fuera de sus cabales. Esta vez era una expedición de fuertes muchachos, asustarlos iba a ser algo más difícil esta vez. El chico acabó de mear y giró la vista al cuervo. Sus ojos, su barba reciente… El muchacho era el de las primeras visiones…

-Ragnar, cualquier día te la van a comer las gaviotas muchacho –le dijo el señor de la barba de fuego y todos volvieron a reir. El joven también sonrió. Se volvió a sentar en su posición, en la parte trasera del barco y volvió a taparse con la capa. Sin darse cuenta, el cuervo alzó el vuelo nuevamente y sobrevoló el barco, dejando atrás los persecutorios ojos del chico Ragnar, que le seguían en su trayectoria, lejos del navío.

La imagen del bravo mar comenzó a quebrarse y finalmente se rompió en pequeños pedazos; la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de la mente del joven de Samsoe. El graznido de un cuervo volvió a sonar como un eco perdido en el silencio dentro de su cabeza. De pronto, los flashes volvieron, destellos repentinos… Azules, verdes y algunos le recordaban al color de la piel humana.

El muchacho se despertó de un sobresalto, el cuervo que estaba sobre su pecho salió volando y el chico se cayó de una de las vigas del tejado y cayó sobre la mesa en la que anteriormente ambos compañeros habían estado comiendo. La mesa se partió en dos como si hubiese sido dividida por el hacha de un gigante y los dos cuencos salieron volando hacia ambos lados de la cabaña. Freki se asustó y miró al joven pero en vez de asistirlo fue corriendo a lamer los restos de estofado estrellados en la pared.

El joven se incorporó de entre las dos tablas que eran ahora la mesa y miró al suelo, al hueco que tenía entre las piernas, a la fría piedra, meditando sobre lo que acababa de ver. Los mensajes del cuervo solían ser rápidos, no tan largos y sobre todo nunca tan intensos. El chico miró a un lado de la habitación, las brasas se habían apagado; miró al otro, los ojos de los tótems le contemplaban fijamente, la fumarada producida por las flores y las hojas secas se reunía sobre las figuras con el humo de los otros dos cuencos, un humo tan fuerte y espeso como el que salía del tercer cuenco.

Vali tragó saliva, nunca antes se había sentido tan perturbado como en ese momento. Decenas de aventureros se habían adentrado en la isla, pero siempre solos y nunca habían llegado a tener contacto tan cercano como el muchacho de la visión. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en trance, pero el velo de la noche ya comenzaba a tapar algunos huecos que el techo de la cabaña dejaba entrever y, o la expedición llegaba mañana o ya se encontraban en la isla.


	3. Capítulo II: La valquiria plateada

**Capítulo II – La valquiria plateada**

La gran rama se alzó de forma gentil, como si no estuviese hecha de madera, sino de agua. El joven _seidmadr_ dio un paso al frente intentando mantener el equilibrio. La rama se elevaba unos metros hacia arriba, formando un grueso tronco para luego torcerse en la dirección de quien la había llamado; se prolongaba por encima de las piedras de la colina en la que se encontraba el muchacho. Se alargaba cada vez más, alzando a su amigo más y más arriba. El joven se encontraba bajo el fantasma de las estrellas, comenzaba un nuevo amanecer. Su curiosidad por los intrusos era casi incontenible. Se tapó la mano para proteger su vista del poderoso sol que ya se alzaba por el Este y así poder divisar el terreno desde su elevada posición.

El humo de una hoguera ascendía desde lo que el chico creía que era la playa hasta perderse con las nubes, igual que los finos hilos de sus ofrendas que se mezclaban entre sí. El humo de los extranjeros se mezclaba de igual forma con la neblina de la mañana, con el despertar de la isla.

«Vale, suficiente, vámonos al bosque.» -pensó el joven.

La rama le agarró de un pie para que no se cayese al retraerse de vuelta a la tierra y posó al muchacho con la misma gentileza con la que los reyes del oeste trataban a sus damas. La rama se perdió en las profundidades de la tierra. El muchacho tocó la zona en la que la rama se había ocultado. Puso su mano en la tierna tierra, oscura por la humedad del terreno, de la misma forma que un guerrero anima a su hermano de armas justo antes de encarar a un enemigo. Dio otra breve palmadita y se lanzó a la carrera, bajando por la colina desde la que había oteado las señales de la hoguera, en dirección al bosque. Vali se movía con rapidez, conocía la isla como si él mismo la hubiese moldeado con sus manos y puesto en las grandiosas costas del Kattegat. Cada árbol, cada tumulto, cada roca. Muchos años habían pasado desde que Vali fuese puesto en esa isla, muchos años de un obligado ermitaño errante. Las oscuras plumas cuidadosamente colocadas en sus hombros y por detrás de su cuello se agitaban con cada salto y con cada obstáculo esquivado.

Se detuvo entre dos grandes troncos, abrió el morral de cuero que llevaba bajo la capa y se agachó. Sus dedos, algunos con cicatrices, fruto de la vida (por no decir 'supervivencia') en la solitaria isla, se movían rápidos, tejiendo lo que sería una trampa para cervatos pero hecha a tamaño de un hombre corpulento. Vali ya sabía cómo eran los hombres, no podía esperar gentecilla del oeste sino corpulentos guerreros que no se pararían ante una miserable trampa de animales. Agitó el morral y sacó más utensilios, algunos de ellos podrían destrozar a la presa, dejarla inútil para su preparación en la cocina, pero esta no era una presa que Vali se fuese a llevar a casa para cenar.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban por entre las copas de los árboles, haciendo que el pelo revuelto del muchacho brillase con una intensidad extraña, casi antinatural. Había dormido muy poco y eso se notaba en la violácea sombra que tenía bajo los ojos y en lo enmarañado del pelo. Se había pasado toda la noche despierto, pensando en los lugares clave en los que tendría que poner obstáculos y trampas. Ató varios punzones viejos, algunos ya oxidados, que había comprado a los pescadores que se acercaban por las costas de la isla. La red ya estaba lista para apresar al que pisase el disparador y apuñalarlo en varios puntos hasta que se desangrase entre los árboles. Si tenía la suerte de que algún compañero le liberase, los punzones probablemente ya le infectarían la sangre, provocándole fiebre y la inmediata evacuación de la isla. Vali esperaba que no llevasen un curandero con ellos, nunca había lidiado con un grupo así.

Recogió el morral y salió corriendo por el bosque a preparar nuevas y distintas trampas, había algunas que las podía reutilizar ya que habían quedado ya preparadas de anteriores veces. Colocó hojas en varios hoyos, muchos de ellos aún albergaban en sus entrañas los huesos de previos incursores. Verdaderamente, para él esas trampas eran bastante obvias, el barro tenía una tonalidad más clara que el de la zona de alrededor pero esperaba que los aventureros, ávidos de pillaje o lo que fuesen a hacer en la desolada isla, cayesen como tontos.

Justo terminó de tapar uno de los hoyos con hojas de roble secas cuando escuchó un ruido a su derecha, era un sonido continuo que se acercaba rápidamente, trotando en estampida hacia su zona. El chico temía que hubiesen traído caballos en los barcos así que asomó un poco la cabeza. De repente, el animal se alzó levemente en sus dos patas traseras y dio un gruñido de pavor, se movió un poco hacia atrás, torpemente hasta el punto de que casi se cae y cambió su rumbo. Un gran alce se había espantado por algún motivo y huía de la playa. ¿Se estarían acercando ya? Vali se calmó tras el susto, pero aún sentía la tensión en el ambiente, la isla manifestaba su rechazo hacia los nuevos inquilinos.

El silencio volvió a tomar forma en los alrededores, sólo se escuchaban algunas alimañas por los árboles o el leve movimiento de las hojas. Poco a poco la isla comenzaba a estar iluminada por el nuevo amanecer, y con ello la rutina de muchos pequeños seres del lugar. Un fuerte graznido se escuchó haciendo eco en todo el bosque, provenía de la zona sur, la zona de la playa. Vali miró al cielo y vio cómo una bandada de pájaros sobrevolaba los altos árboles del bosque, pero no como hacían normalmente cuando migraban sino de forma desesperada, espantados por algo (no era si quiera la época de migración de las aves de la isla, eso Vali lo sabía bien).

Recogió todas las herramientas, algunas de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, y se colocó el morral a la espalda. Partió dirección al norte, con pisadas sordas sobre el mullido suelo hasta que llegó al área rocosa en la que había estado anteriormente, escaló la pared de piedra y después de un breve paseo entre las rocas, cada vez más húmedas y musgosas, llegó a un pequeña cascada entre las rocas por la que bajaba un fino reguero, suficiente para recargar dos botas de piel con agua. Acercó la cabeza al reguero y tocó con la boca la corriente de agua que bajaba presurosa por la roca. Estaba fría. Después del calentamiento de la mañana Vali se había quedado sediento así que el agua, refrigerada gracias al manto de la noche, le era un placer mayor que cualquiera de los néctares más refinados de las aldeas del este. El muchacho aprovechó a quitarse la tierra y el polvo de la cara y a mirarse en el reflejo del agua. A pesar de que tenía cierto miedo a los visitantes y dudaba de si él sólo y un montón de trampas rudimentarias pudiese expulsarlos, Vali también estaba emocionado. Sonrió y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua. Cogió el morral y sacó unas cuantas cajitas redondas; guardaban un ungüento para pintarse la cara. Tomando el manantial como un espejo un tanto tembloroso, Vali se cubrió la cara con el ungüento, dibujando una línea debajo de sus ojos. La línea comenzaba gruesa cerca de la nariz y se iba afilando bajo el ojo hasta llegar al borde de este en punta. En mitad de esta gruesa línea dibujó otra de la misma forma que comenzaba gruesa en la unión con la otra y bajaba perfilándose hasta la altura de la comisura de los labios donde también acababa en punta. Parecían cuatro colmillos oscuros y atravesados entre sí. El _seidmadr_ recogió sus ungüentos y otros cacharros que se le habían salido del morral y se puso nuevamente en marcha. Esta vez iba al encuentro de los aventureros, conocía la isla mejor que ellos, sabía desde dónde vigilarlos y ver si caían en las trampas o incluso emboscarles en caso de que se separasen. Vali no sabía pelear, no sabía manejar una espada, sólo sus pequeñas dagas y cuchillos para cocinar, no tenía tampoco una fuerza desmesurada para machacar a alguien a puñetazos, pero la isla estaba de su lado, los dioses estaban de su lado y cuando los Æsir festejan en tu nombre, los señores deben temer tu llegada.

Ragnar se rascó la rubia barba de varios días que ya le empezaba a asomar en las mejillas. Habían pasado media noche en el barco y la otra media acampando en la playa. Aurvandill, su cabecilla, había ordenado que nadie se adentrase en el bosque hasta el amanecer, cuando comenzasen la expedición, ya que pocos sabían qué había en la isla aparte de un puñado de pescadores que se habían acercado a las costas pero que nunca la habían investigado. Algunos decían que la isla estaba encantada, que Odín llevaba a sus hijos bastardos a esa isla, hijos suyos y de buenas mozas de los pueblos de Midgard.

«Los mayores placeres son los que están lejos de la boca.» -pensó Ragnar dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba las primeras luces de la mañana. Llevaba menos de un día alejado del pueblo y ya echaba de menos algunas de las vistas del lugar: las hijas de Olaf, el peletero, eran idénticas, nacidas el mismo día, y crecían con la misma presura: sus muslos cada día pedían más y más ser agarrados por las manos del muchacho, o eso era de lo que él tenía ganas cada vez que las veía por el centro, ayudando a su padre a transportar las pieles de un lado a otro. Ragnar se mordió el labio y se frotó ambos ojos con una mano. Se levantó de un salto, para salir de su casi erótico sueño y se acercó a la orilla para lavarse las manos que tenía agrietadas por el viaje y el posterior frío de la noche. La sal del agua hacía que le escociesen las palmas, especialmente en las rozaduras. Algunos en el improvisado campamento ya estaban de pie, de hecho a Ragnar le parecía que había menos de los que iban ayer con él en el barco.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó Ragnar, desde su posición, agachado en la orilla de la playa.

- Bragi, Ragemar y Oller no se encontraban bien –respondió el jefe, sabiendo a quiénes se refería- los muy hijos de puta estuvieron toda la noche hablando de cuentos macabros y fábulas de este trozo de tierra y no se podían dormir así que les mandé en busca de agua en cuanto me levanté. A ver si encuentran alguna fuente o manantial para que se refresquen, el agua de mar es malísima, chico – Aurvandill se ajustó su gran cinturón de cuero, tachonado con piezas de oro, y se fue a mear. Verdaderamente era un buen líder, pero perdía la paciencia demasiado pronto… mandar a los chavales al interior de la isla no era especialmente seguro, aunque Aurvandill, por arrogancia o por seguridad, parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

Ragnar se reincorporó y se fue a recoger su talego. Había traído pocas cosas pero si iban de exploración, algunas manzanas y un poco de vino no le iban a venir mal en caso de emergencia. Recogió su hacha también y se la colgó de su cinturón, más fino que el de su jefe y menos ornamentado; Ragnar no se creía tan vanidoso. Tocó el filo del hacha con el pulgar para comprobar si estaba afilada y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo que lentamente se llevó a la boca; si su hacha no era capaz de hacerle un pequeño corte al roce entonces era que no estaba preparada para la batalla, para partir cabezas en dos si hiciese falta. Aunque la isla no se creía habitada por hombres, tampoco había sido explorada en profundidad y nuevos pueblos podrían haberse asentado en ella desde la última vez que Haraldson había mandado a alguien hasta allí.

- Muchachos, levantamos campamento o la mierda sobre la que hayáis dormido, hay que empezar el rastreo – el líder, grande en tamaño e imponente, se rascó la nariz mientras miraba al grupo que se ponía en frente de él esperando órdenes. Aquellos que eran nuevos en cuanto a exploración aún estaban enroscando capas y sacos, aún eran inexpertos y tardaban más en recoger. Ragnar estaba en frente del jefe, listo para recibir órdenes- Los de este lado iréis dirección costa-oeste, los de la esquina contraria –señaló a los muchachos del otro extremo- costa-este hasta juntaros en un punto en el norte y esperáis al resto. Yo iré en la vertiente del centro con… -echó un vistazo rápido- contigo –señaló a Ragnar- tienes madera de explorador chico, a ver si se te pega algo más de mí –Aurvandill rio con su propio chiste. Distribuyó las demás vertientes para que los que ya se habían marchado se reuniesen con el resto del grupo y así poder peinar la isla en un par de días; la exploración debía ser una batalla a muerte, el todo por el todo, Haraldson había confiado sus últimas y desesperadas esperanzas a esa expedición.

Los inexpertos acabaron de recoger sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha. El grupo se componía de trece personas según había contado Ragnar en el barco aunque no es que Haraldson hubiese sido alguna vez estricto con las partidas: «Tú, coge a un grupo de chavales del pueblo, chavales jóvenes y que sepan explorar, vais a ir a Samsoe». Ragnar se lo podía imaginar…

- Estoy listo –dijo Ragnar mirando al gran jefe. El gran señor asintió y la desmembrada expedición partió en dirección a los caminos que se habían marcado: seis personas rodeando costa y siete interior, iban a descubrir hasta el último rincón, a cualquier precio. Por suerte para Ragnar, la entrada al bosque estaba muy cercana a la costa.

- Helskòr, muchacho, las sandalias del que engaña a los caminos –dijo Aurvandill mientras apartaba unas gruesas ramas de su camino. A medida que avanzaban por el bosque, los ramajes eran más fuertes, no tan finos como los de la costa.

- Pero, ¿por qué Haraldson se fía de ese cuento? –Ragnar le seguía de cerca, sin apartar la vista del hombre.

-Chico, estas son las medidas de un hombre desesperado… Los hijos del earl no van a pisar el Valhalla –Aurvandill se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia Ragnar- Se cuenta que cuando los mataron, les cortaron la cabeza a los dos y se la pegaron al culo… Una imagen dura para un padre, ¿no crees?

Ragnar puso una mueca entre desprecio por los que habían hecho eso y asco por intentar imaginarse aquella estampa.

- Y ahora buscamos las sandalias para darles una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

- Exacto, esos críos tienen el mismo derecho que tú y que yo a recibir la mano de las valquirias – Aurvandill continuó la marcha. Su ruta era empinada y el suelo estaba húmedo, probablemente de lluvias de días anteriores y del rocío de árboles y arbustos. Los pasos de ambos eran fuertes aunque gracias a lo mullido del terreno también eran sigilosos. El bosque era más o menos parecido a los de los alrededores del pueblo, Ragnar estaba bastante familiarizado con ellos, era un buen cazador (o eso creía) y además disfrutaba con ello.

-Shhh… - Aurvandill echó el brazo hacia atrás, chocando contra el pecho de Ragnar y deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Qu-Qué? –el joven muchacho estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con el brazo de su jefe. Miró a su cara, estaba sudando, el ambiente era húmedo y ahora parecía tenso. Ragnar asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de este y lo vio. Probablemente el alce más grande que jamás había visto. Su pelaje era blanquecino, plateado cuando los rayos de sol se le posaban encima, tenía algunas vetas grisáceas en la cola y cerca del cuello y el pecho. Se encontraba quieto, mirando hacia el frente, sin notar la presencia de los exploradores. Las astas se alzaban robustas sobre su cabeza cubriendo una amplia zona sobre el animal como si hubiese sido coronado por la misma Freyja.

Aurvandill hizo un gesto a Ragnar, señalando lo que llevaba en el pecho. El muchacho sacó el arco que tenía colgando sobre sí mismo y cogió de su talego dos flechas pequeñas. Aurvandill observó los proyectiles con suspicacia, no estaba seguro de su eficacia contra tal animal pero estaba convencido de que si lo dejaba escapar sería un mal augurio para el resto de sus días. Tensó la cuerda y apuntó a la cabeza del animal, un flechazo seguro en la cabeza y el animal sería la cena de esa noche de todo el campamento. Aurvandill aguantó el arco con fuerza, tenía que ser lo más preciso posible. Colocó los ágiles dedos dispuestos a soltar la flecha y aguantó la respiración.

-¡AAEWHHH! –un graznido retumbó sobre las cabezas de los aventureros.

La flecha de Aurvandill salió disparada como un rayo, el animal se giró para hacer frente al tiro y como arrastrado por los rayos de sol que le acariciaban el lomo, dio un fuerte brinco y salió corriendo. Por suerte para Aurvandill, la flecha se le había clavado cerca del costado y probablemente podría alcanzarlo.

- ¡¿Qué coño fue ese puto sonido?! –el viejo salió corriendo tras el animal a toda prisa, dando unas amplísimas zancadas, saltando piedras y arbustos. Ragnar miró al cielo, también se preguntaba qué había sido ese graznido, ¿un cuervo? ¿qué clase de cuervo era capaz de emitir un sonido tan fuerte? El joven miró como su jefe desaparecía en la espesura del bosque e intentó seguir su rastro.

-¡Oyeee! ¡Oyeee! –Ragnar podría correr más rápido que su líder pero desde luego que no podía dar sus mismas zancadas. Saltó por encima de rocas, tropezó con arbustos para luego levantarse, pasó por encima de planchas de musgo, deslizándose como si estuviese siendo perseguido. Vio al gran Aurvandill corriendo como loco detrás de su presa, podría llegar hasta él. De repente, presa y perseguidor dieron un brusco giro a la izquierda. Ragnar intentó hacer lo mismo pero tropezó con una gruesa rama y rodó por el suelo.

-¡Esp..! –intentó tomar aire- ¡Espera! -¿cómo iba a esperar por él? Estaba yendo a por la presa, ya volvería… No. Debía poder seguirle, él era joven y tenía que aprender. Se levantó de un salto y retomó la carrera. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr. La tierra ahora era más seca, más pedregosa, bajo sus pies había finas hojas secas de pino que crujían a su paso. Siguió corriendo, tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía cuando, de repente, un cuerpo plateado se cruzó en su camino chocando contra él haciendo que nuevamente cayese de bruces. Se arrastró por el duro suelo hasta un borde. El golpe, sumado a la luz del sol que le pegaba de lleno en sus claros ojos le tenía totalmente desconcertado. Se frotó ambos ojos con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba agarrar el hacha. Se palpó su chaleco y de repente notó como el arma se le deslizaba hacia arriba y de un sordo golpe salía volando por encima de su hombro hacia el vacío, más allá del borde pedregoso en el que estaba Ragnar, él intentó palpar el cinturón pero ya no estaba. Sentía como bajo el vacío sobre el que flotaba su cabeza corría el agua y pronto escuchó el sonido metálico del hacha golpear las rocas y, de un sonoro "plof" se sumergía en las profundidades.

El muchacho intentó levantarse; lo que hubiese tirado su hacha a lo que ahora Ragnar podía ver que era un río aún no le había matado y por lo tanto aún podría salvarse. El muchacho volvió a frotarse los ojos fuertemente, se había golpeado también la cabeza y estaba algo mareado. Miró hacia el frente y vio como una afilada flecha le apuntaba a la cabeza. Nada tenía que ver con los proyectiles que él llevaba, este era un arco blanco trabajado, con una cuerda gruesa y unas flechas largas y de punta igualmente trabajada y afilada. Ragnar extendió las manos en señal de indefensión y miró a su atacante para inmediatamente quedarse sorprendido: frente a Ragnar estaba una muchacha de mirada fría, sus ojos marrón oscuro estaban fijos en el muchacho, su piel pálida casi brillaba con los rayos de sol que atravesaban a Ragnar y le llegaban a ella hasta la cara. Su pelo, plateado, estaba recogido aunque un tanto enmarañado. La joven tensó el arco. Ragnar abrió la boca, dispuesto a conversar pues él era ahora el alce, él era ahora la presa y su vida se encontraba entre un precipicio y la delicadeza de dos dedos que sujetaban la lanza de su final.


	4. Capítulo III: La Ilusión del Guerrero

**Capítulo III – La ilusión del Guerrero**

Todo sucedió en un momento. Los dedos dejaron soltar la cuerda como si ya no pudiesen contenerla más. En la mirada de la joven había decisión y en su ataque una fuerte firmeza. Ragnar vio en cuestión de infinitos segundos cómo la flecha atravesaba la corta distancia entre él y la muchacha y se le clavaba en el pecho, cerca del hombro.

-¡Agh! –gritó él- zorr… ¡ahh! –intentó agarrar la flecha, el dolor era inmenso.

La chica se dispuso a coger otra flecha, pero esta vez su cuerpo le respondía torpemente y en su mirada había miedo e indecisión. Ragnar aprovechó el momento y con el pie que tenía atrasado por el impacto (muy cerca del precipicio, de hecho) se impulsó y cogió carrerilla sin importarle su herida. Asestó el primer puñetazo a la joven en todo el estómago y el siguiente, en un arco ascendente, fue a parar a su cara. La joven calló al suelo del impacto que, aunque Ragnar no hubiese podido golpearla con todas sus fuerzas por culpa de la herida, la hizo sangrar por el labio. La chica miró hacia arriba aún con la mirada más cargada de temor que cuando estaba de pie, el guerrero la tenía bajo su poder, la trampa había fracasado. Ragnar vio como el pelo se desprendía de sus ataduras, parecía mucho más corto que cuando lo tenía anudado.

- ¿Seid…_seidkona_? – Ragnar estaba totalmente confuso, ¿era la chica una bruja? No, probablemente el cansancio y la fatiga le hacían pensar en tonterías y ver cosas raras…

En un movimiento rápido agarró el virote que aún tenía atravesado y lo partió en dos; le escocía como si dentro de su herida se estuviesen forjando martillos. Sentía fuego, la sangre ardiendo. Levantó la mirada hacia la joven lentamente. Sin que se diese cuenta, ella ya estaba de pie. El arco estaba muy lejos y por cómo había recibido los golpes el muchacho no creía que la "cazadora" fuese muy hábil cuerpo a cuerpo.

La muchacha sacó una daga de la espalda, no era muy larga pero parecía afilada. Se acercó corriendo hacia Ragnar alzando el arma y dispuesta a clavársela. Él la agarró por la muñeca, apretó y la daga cayó justo a la otra mano de la chica que en un movimiento rápido giró sobre sí misma y le dio un tajo al joven en el abdomen. Ragnar dio un grito de dolor pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Aprovechó la cercanía para dar un golpe en la frente de la chica, cabeza contra cabeza. Soltó su brazo y agarró el otro, en el que tenía la daga. Cogió fuerzas y arrastró a la chica por encima de su espalda, tirándola al suelo frente a él. Ahora la daga estaba en su posesión.

Ella, de forma inesperada dio un salto hacia atrás y sin verlo venir, Ragnar recibió un golpe en los testículos de algo que había brotado del suelo. Este cayó al suelo de espaldas, dejando la daga tirada a su lado.

- ¿Qui…ggghh..coño enseña a las brujas… est… cosas? – Ragnar abrió los ojos pero lo veía todo borroso, no sabía si del golpe o si la bruja le había echado alguna maldición encima. Era su fin. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir tenía a la muchacha encima, un hilo de sangre le caía por la frente y por los labios. Tan pronto la veía nítida como borrosa y ya no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Ella se limpió la sangre de la boca, dejando un borrón rojizo en el mentón.

- No, no es la daga, ni el golpe en la polla, ¡por los dioses no fue como para tenerte en este estado! – dijo ella sin apenas cambiar la expresión del rostro. La soberbia había ganado al temor. Ragnar intentó agarrar el pelo de la muchacha, cada vez era más corto, ¿dónde estaba la melena que tenía la primera vez que la vio?- Es la flecha. –ella cogió el pequeño tallo que quedaba del virote y presionó contra el pecho del joven que apretó los dientes, presa de un dolor incontenible.- Definitivamente tengo que mejorar la rapidez de los venenos, unos instantes más y mis tripas alimentarían a los gusanos… -la joven pasó su mano por la mejilla de Ragnar, untando su sangre en la sucia cara del joven. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos. Intentó agarrar a la joven y sí, partirle la cabeza contra una piedra; pero sus miembros no respondían, estaba de bruces… inmóvil… indefenso… y sumido en la oscuridad.

Cuando todo se volvió a iluminar para Ragnar, el suelo estaba hecho de nubes y cielo mientras que su cabeza estaba cerca de la tierra y las hojas del suelo. El mundo estaba al revés. Probablemente eran alucinaciones creadas por el veneno. En su cabeza había un sonido persistente como un zumbido profundo y grave. Intentó abrir los ojos pero todo se movía despacio, muy lentamente. Al pasar por entre unos árboles vio a un venado blanco, con las crines del cuello de un gris claro y las astas igual de blancas que el pelaje. El animal le miraba fijamente mientras él se movía, arrastrado por Odín-sabía-qué. Intentó mirar a su alrededor: los árboles parecían rotos por la mitad del tronco, estallados, y las hojas en las copas parecían nidos de aves, perfectamente construidos. Giró la cabeza para volver a mirar al venado pero ya no estaba allí, sólo una nube gris. A lo largo del sueño escuchó el ruido del agua como si tuviese un pozo al lado del oído, oyó la voz de alguien en sonidos graves, incomprensibles y en algunos momentos muy agudos, hasta el punto de hacer que su cabeza le doliese. De nuevo, el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, los párpados eran como rocas y sus brazos sacos inertes de maíz. Tenía mucho sueño. Si estaba muerto, probablemente le estuviesen llevando al Valhalla, al fin y al cabo había muerto combatiendo, y si no tarde o temprano acabaría despertándose así que lo mejor era seguir sus instintos, dejarse llevar por ese mundo invertido y rendirse a lo que tuviese que llegar.

El joven perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuántas veces se había puesto la luna, ni si llovía o hacía sol en ese momento, ni tenía claro que estuviese vivo. El veneno le tenía en un estado de eternidad.

- Debería haberte traído en… -tosió fuertemente y su voz se tornó a una más grave- … ¡en trozos! –miró al joven que iba en una rudimentaria carretilla, con la cabeza colgándole hacia afuera y los brazos extendidos.

La carretilla no era gran cosa, algo que Vali pudo preparar juntando algunas ramas y doblándolas bajo sus órdenes, arrastrarlo no hubiese sido muy provechoso ya que entre las heridas del joven y el estado del terreno, para cuando llegase a la cabaña estaría arrastrando una pierna o medio cadáver como mucho. Necesitaba al joven, necesitaba entender lo que el cuervo le había dicho, ¿quién era y por qué aparecía en su destino? ¿por qué Huginn le había mostrado la cara del chico? Debía conservarlo con vida hasta que supiese qué hacer con él. Le había curado la herida momentáneamente aunque el veneno era imposible de sacar de su cuerpo, además había untado la flecha con más cantidad de la que usaba normalmente para la caza. No contaba con que el veneno acabase con él, era un salvaje, se suponía que estaban hechos para algo más que un flechazo envenenado.

El camino era largo, se habían alejado mucho de la cabaña del joven, en lo profundo del bosque, escondida tras la frondosa maleza. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ya era de noche; aunque estaban ocultos Vali estaba intranquilo porque no había podido revisar las trampas ni sabía cuántos de los salvajes del grupo quedaban rondando por la isla. ¿Qué planes tomarían cuando viesen que dos de los suyos no volvían? Además, al primero que mató, el de barba larga, parecía mayor que los demás en el grupo, probablemente le echarían en falta más aún que a este chaval.

Tras acomodar a su "huésped", Vali hizo las ofrendas debidas a cada uno de los tres tótems en la cabaña: al padre, Odín; a la madre, Freyja; y al nuevo desconocido. El incienso cobró vida dentro de la cabaña. Vali echó un vistazo al lecho donde el joven estaba tirado, casi en la misma posición que tenía en la carretilla. Se fue hasta donde tenía la cacerola y miró en todas direcciones, echaba de menos a Freki, probablemente estaría de caza.

-Sólo espero que no se coma a ninguno de nuestros nuevos habitantes –mintió y se dedicó una sonrisa a sí mismo. Acercó la mano al suelo y de entre la seca tierra salieron dos brotes robustos que el muchacho arrancó y comenzó a romper en trocitos más pequeños para luego hilarlos en una robusta correa. Tenía las manos doloridas de tirar de la carretilla; aunque el chaval no estaba gordo, era robusto y Vali no estaba acostumbrado a llevar esos pesos. ¿Leña? De acuerdo. ¿Animales? ¡A trozos! ¿Salvajes envenenados intentando escapar de la muerte? La primera vez.

Tan pronto como acabó la trenza fue al habitáculo donde había tirado al muchacho. Allí seguía, con la cabeza colgando fuera del colchón de paja y con el cuerpo como si fuese un saco de harina. Ató al joven lo más fuerte que pudo y llamó a las raíces para que sujetasen la trenza hasta el suelo; así no iría muy lejos. Le miró a la cara, descompuesta por el veneno, y se volvió a hacer las mismas preguntas, probablemente tendría que matar al chaval pero algo se lo impedía, algo típico en él, la curiosidad.

Los efectos del veneno aún hacían que su cuerpo y su mente se resintieran. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado varias lunas desde que había llegado a aquel sitio pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo más que lo que pudiese sacarle a la lunática que le había encerrado allí. La bruja le había alimentado, y bastante bien, pero no le dejaba salir de ese sitio, aún no sabía qué interés había despertado en ella... Durante su largo sueño había escuchado golpes fuera de aquel cubil en el que estaba; varias veces escuchó como alguien traía sacos o animales, pesos muertos al lugar. Ragnar quería pensar que sólo eran animales y que el posterior fuerte olor a sangre, sangre humana, había sido producto de su imaginación, de las alucinaciones del veneno... ¿Sería una _comehombres_? Tal vez le tenía ahí como su almacén, para comerlo cuando estuviese hambrienta.

Las sospechas de Ragnar se alejaban, hasta el momento, de lo que era la bruja. El mismo día en que se despertó, ya le dejó salir del sitio; una cabaña bien cuidada según había podido examinar el joven. Le llevó afuera, aún con una gruesa trenza entre sus muñecas y le obligó a trabajar.

- ¿Para eso me tienes aquí, zorra _völva_? -dijo él mirando a la pila de madera que había tras la cabaña- si cojo ese hacha ten por supuesto que te lo voy a atravesar en la... -cuando miró al suelo, la trenza estaba unida por zarcillos, por mucho que lo intentase, no podría acercarse a ella con el hacha, ni tendría buen ángulo para tirárselo... los zarcillos estaban tan tensos que ni siquiera podría cortarlos con el mismo...

- Podría tenerte aquí cortando leña o podría guisar tu cabeza esta noche. No, mejor un brazo o una pierna y dártela de comer. - respondió. La cara de la joven estaba tapada por trapos, sólo podía ver sus ojos y la piel de alrededor.- Apuesto a que los salvajes ya hacéis eso normalmente -dijo ella mientras regresaba a la cabaña.

Los días pasaron con la misma rutina, los intentos desesperados de Ragnar por escapar fracasaron todos por igual. La bruja le llevaba de la pila de leña, a la tabla de curtir, y de ahí al habitáculo otra vez donde dormía y comía él solo. Si las intenciones de la bruja eran tenerlo de esclavo, Ragnar se iba a clavar el hacha a sí mismo cualquier día. El olor a hierbas era constante en la casa y la bruja a veces hablaba sola, aunque no siempre con la misma voz, Ragnar creía que eso era parte de sus hechizos. ¿Dónde estaría su gente que aún no lo habían encontrado? El muchacho no quería pensar mucho en ello, ni en aquellos olores que tenía guardados en la memoria, pero si estaban vivos, necesitaba que lo encontrasen o él encontrarlos a ellos.

Un día, Ragnar se despertó como mandaba la rutina y salió del cuarto. Las puertas estaban abiertas y no había nadie allí, ni siquiera el perro-demonio que tenía como acompañante ni ese escandaloso cuervo que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Salió de la cabaña y fue a mirar a detrás de esta, para ver si la bruja estaba allí esperándolo, para picar más maderos. No. No estaba allí. El hacha, tirado al lado del tocón donde picaba la madera se le hacía apetecible. Se sentó en el suelo, colocó el arma alzada entre las piernas y puso las muñecas en el filo. Comenzó a apretar la trenza contra el hacha y en un par de intentos las pequeñas ramas entrelazadas se rompieron. Se levantó de un salto y cogió el hacha con fuerza.

- «No vas a tener arco que te salve esta vez, demonio.» -pensó mientras agarraba el arma con fuerza. Pensó en esperarla en la cabaña pero no tenía tiempo, debía encontrar a los demás cuanto antes así que tenía que encargarse de ella primero y luego continuar con la búsqueda.

Siguió el escandaloso rastro de la bruja hasta llegar a un punto muerto donde se había perdido. Miró a su alrededor y pronto descubrió al perro-demonio allí tumbado. Este levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Ragnar. El joven dio un giro al hacha, dispuesto a partir al animal en dos, pero la bestia simplemente bostezó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre las patas delanteras sobre las que se volvió a dormir. En ese instante, Ragnar puso su atención en el agua que oía correr no muy lejos de donde estaba.

- «Dioses, mataría por un poco de agua fresca... ¡fría!» -pensó mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios.

Se acercó al sitio del que venía el sonido: un manantial. El agua caía de la montaña en una amplia cascada que quedaba suspendida por las rocas que rodeaban la fontana y luego continuaba colina abajo en una cascada más pequeña. Ragnar se acercó al manantial, tiró el hacha a su lado sin pensarlo y hundió la cara. El frescor del agua le hizo sentir vivo de nuevo, apartando el olor de las hierbas, de la sangre de sus compañeros y del sudor.

- Te vas a acabar ahogando -la voz venía de detrás de un árbol, ¿era la voz de la bruja?

Ragnar se sobresaltó y lleno de espanto clavó su mirada en los de la chica. Tenía el pelo más corto que otras veces y los hombros parecían más amplios también, su forma estaba entre la de la chica del arco y un joven... ¿qué clase de misterios albergaba la isla? ¿acaso la bruja era señora y guardiana de la isla? ¿Era una chica, un espejismo, un monstruo... qué demonios era?

La mirada de la muchacha pasó de él al hacha que estaba en el suelo. Ragnar lo agarró con fuerza con ambas manos antes de que planease arrebatárselo con su magia. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, la muchacha no estaba allí...

- ¿Dónde estás, bruja? -gritó él- Acabemos de una vez con esto -miró a todos lados, buscándola. Este sería su fin.

- No vengo a sedarte otra vez, puedes bajar el arma. -la voz salía de entre un montón de arbustos. La muchacha dio unos pasos al frente, estaba vestida con una gruesa capa marrón de lana enroscada al cuerpo, bajo su hombro derecho casi dejaba entrever uno de sus pequeños y pálidos pechos, tenía las manos alzadas en señal de paz.

Ragnar no se lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó contra la muchacha con la fiereza de un lobo hambriento. Lanzó un tajo directo al cuello de la joven que rápidamente consiguió esquivar agachándose. La patada que ella le propinó en el tobillo le hizo caer sobre una rodilla. De un salto, la joven puso distancia entre ambos. El muchacho volvió a coger impulso y sin mirar lanzó otro tajo al brazo derecho que nuevamente logró esquivar, era rápida. El segundo tajo fue al vientre y aunque tampoco la alcanzó, consiguió poner la espalda de la chica contra el tronco de un árbol. Ragnar agarró fuerte el hacha y le puso la empuñadura al cuello, empotrándola intensamente contra el árbol.

- ¡Gugh! -la muchacha casi se quedó sin respiración del golpe.

- Date por muerta, bruja -el muchacho sonrió emocionado por su victoria.

- No... Esp... - intentaba hablar pero él no iba a permitírselo. De un golpe con el mango del hacha Ragnar tiró a la muchacha al suelo. Ella empezó a toser. Allí, indefensa, no era la presa que Ragnar hubiese querido cazar pero sabía que si la dejaba marchar le traería problemas más adelante, le seguiría y sería ella la que acabaría con él. Era una bruja, era inhumana, merecía morir. Alzó el hacha por encima de su cabeza pero antes de que pudiese bajarlo, la joven le miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, la sonrisa de una serpiente.

-No, probablemente no será hoy, salvaje – la joven tenía una mano en el cuello y con la otra palmeó el suelo del que salieron un millar de zarcillos que agarraron las piernas y los brazos de Ragnar. El hacha cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

El muchacho no podía creer lo que acababa de ver con sus ojos. La isla respondía a su llamada, los dioses la protegían y además...

-¿_Er... Ergi_? -Ragnar tenía frente a sus ojos a un hechicero, un practicante de magia, un ilusionista, un _ergi_.

- Si es así como nos llamáis, sí -el muchacho reajustó la capa de lana para que le cubriese todo el cuerpo- engañar a los viajeros es divertido, admito que esta vez se me fue de las manos - dijo alzando ambas manos.

Se acercó a Ragnar y con los ojos llenos de rabia le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ragnar giró la cabeza mirando al muchacho y le escupió la sangre a la cara. El joven se limpió la sangre de la cara y agarró a Ragnar del cuello. Era un muchacho de la misma edad de Ragnar e igual de robusto que él, se preguntaba en ese momento por qué tendría tan pocas habilidades de combate. Conservaba la blancura en la piel de la muchacha y el color del pelo también.

- Venís a mi isla con ganas de buscar tesoros, comida, o sitio donde criar a vuestros bebés salvajes, ¿y todavía te atreves a atacarme? -el muchacho tenía los dientes apretados pero Ragnar sabía que no le mataría, eso lo habría hecho antes.

- Disculpas... Los salvajes es como hacemos amigos... -Ragnar sonrió descarado.

- Ni que yo estuviese buscando ser tu amigo... -quitó la mano de su cara- ...salvaje.

- Mujer, hombre o demonio tú me hiciste preso, mataste a mi líder y debes pagar por ello -Ragnar le miró desafiante

- Las leyes del Kattegat no se aplican en la isla, las leyes de esta isla son las que yo dictamino pues esta tierra es mía. -el joven le señaló- No te atrevas también a justificar lo que sea que vinieseis a hacer aquí. Si te mantuve vivo hasta ahora es porque no sabía si matarte o seguir dejando que picases mi leña. -rió- Ahora, responde a mis preguntas. -los zarcillos parecía que se habían aflojado ligeramente, Ragnar volvió a sentir el calor de la sangre en las extremidades.

- Supongo que no puedo resistirme -el joven miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué queréis de la isla? ¿qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? - el joven se sentó en una roca esperando la respuesta.

- Es muy probable que ya sepas eso, _ergi,_ no se qué otros tesoros puede haber en la isla -Ragnar levantó la cabeza y sonrió, ¿tesoros? ¿por qué esa era la primera opción que le había planteado?

- ¿El engaño del _einherjar_? Eso son cuentos, idiota -soltó una carcajada, más bien forzada. Ragnar también rió con él sin ganas y se detuvo a la vez.

- Yo dije lo mismo cuando puse el pie en el barco y mira dónde me encuentro, frente a un _seidmadr_, enrollado por los brazos de Freyja, ahora intenta convencerme de que las _Hèlskor_ no existen.

El hechicero miró nervioso a la cascada detrás de él y al instante los zarcillos se aflojaron aún más, dejándole incluso moverse en ellos.

- Las _Valkyèskor _no son una nueva espada que puedas saquear... -el joven miró al suelo y luego volvió a mirar a Ragnar- te llevaré a ellas, pero antes necesito saber por qué las necesitas... -el joven se levantó de la roca, acarició la tierra y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña. El perro-demonio se unió en su marcha. Ragnar se quedó mirando expectante y entonces sintió cómo los zarcillos caían al suelo, liberándolo de las ataduras y llevándose el hacha con ellos en su huida.


End file.
